Megaman Nt Warrior MainFrame
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: 1st there was SP Then Overload now the 3rd Chatper and maybe last as come MainFrame What adventure will Lan Megaman and the others have this time around
1. Episode 1 pt 1

You **MUST** read Megaman Nt Warrior Sp and Megaman Nt Warrior Overload before this one.

Anyway as I said x-mas eva and here we go Megaman Nt Warrior MainFrame Episode 1 Part 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megaman Nt Warrior MainFrame**

**Episode 1**

Last Month The Cross Fusion team aided by old and new friends alike finally beat Dr Regal for good this time. After a long battle where it had looked hopeless there beat Regal and his body was never found it seemed that we was gone for good. All was quite and most of the team was enjoy the time there had no attacks no life or death moments nothing but a normal life.

After the battle the Cross Fusion team where orderd to disband it was a shock to all of them there had been fighting side by side for so long it felt like someone had just asked them to kill there best friends. However there all followed the order and disband all of them apart from Lan, Chaud, Laika and Barrel, handed over there Synchro chips and there where locked away in Sci labs vault but there all kept there Net Savoir ID's and where still ready for any net savoir duty Chaud as usally was not to happy about that.

The team had many things to do however there had left school and now needed to get ready for collage apart from Chaud who had already comptele collage and had taken up job as full time net savoir. Because the others had to get ready to go to collage Chaud said there where all slacking off .

The other memebers had left to do other things Laika had gone back to Shrao and helped with the net police over there and also helped Princess Pirde. With things in Cream land this caused rumours to go around but there where not the only rumours going around because Miyabi and Yuriko had disappear a romours of them going out had been started by Blue and Lan,

Lan and Blue how knowing there where brothers where spending more time together as was Megaman and Slashman but most times left to go do things on there our like visit there girl friends Maylu, Jasmine, Roll and Medi.

Barrel had disapper off the face of the earth it seemed this did not supirse anyone of course as he usally did this.

Iris and Nyu having both come from Beyondard had become really good friends it was also discovered that Nyu was Chad's Fiancee in the past of Beyondard it was a shock to find out yet he only told Anna (on the count of she would kill him if she found out some other way) Blue, Maylu and Iris.

Sakura who had been happy to join the Cross Fusion team had become more...sane was the only word for it she still liked Blue but more or less act more like a friend then a annoying girl now.

Nothing had bean hear from Matt, Brian and Mikael. In fact all that was hear was there Matt had got the Beastout removed from Firewolf in fact all navi's that had a beastout had it remove Dr Hikrai had found it was to unsure to be used and had to be removed for some reason however. Roll also now had a Beastout and he was unable to remove it from her.

All other members had gone off to other places and only visisted Den tech on small visits or sent email.

It was now Christmas eva and in all parts of the city people where enjoy the celebartion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darkness Returns**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu walked around the town will a black jacket around her to keep warm that had belonged to Blue had took it off and gave it to her after he had saw she was cold.

"You sure your not cold Blue?" she asked.

"Nah I am not cold," said Blue telling a lie to hide the fact he felt like we was about to be fozen alive.

"Well thanks for you jacket anyway," said Maylu move close to him and linking her arm with his. "This way we can both be warm."

"Aw isn't that sweet," said Slashman's voice.

"You have a off switch you know that," said Blue.

"Shuting up," said Slashman.

The snow kept falling from the sky it looked like Christmas was going to be a white christmas after all in net city it was also snowing it had been a event fixed up by the Navi Hunters and Sci lab.

"Man this sure we a good idea Zero," said Megaman who was standing outside Navi Hunter HQ with him.

"Well we like to have fun as well," said Zero.

"Speak of having fun how's Iris," asked Megaman.

"Listen Megaman I love your sister but I would prefer it to keep my love life out of the pucblie domain I dont' want it out yet," said Zero.

"Fine fine," said Megaman.

"Oh come on just one," came Leviathan's voice from behind them.

"There turn around to see Leviathan hanging off Protoman's arm and Protoman looking around paying no notcied Zero and Megaman gave a small smirk in his dictory but he seemed to miss it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still say you act weird around her," said Iris who was sitting with Chad in den tech city while Anna and Nyu where getting some drinks.

"Ok Iris we have been thought this I have no feelings for Nyu apart from friends so please stop," said Chad.

"Yeah right I will get the turth out of you yet," said Iris.

"On the subjecht of feelings what about yours towards Blue," said Chad to annoy her.

"How dare you accuse me of planing to tarp Blue under the mistletoe," said Iris to annoy him.

"I am going to act has if I didn't hear that," said Chad.

"We are back and we got the drinks," said Anna handing one to Chad and Nyu handed one to Iris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud sat on the top floor of a offical looking out the window and a man walked in.

"Sir shall I get to work on the new PET desings," said the man.

Chaud smiled. "No I want you to go home and have chirstmas with your family in fact tell the whole building to do it I will close up tonight," said Chaud.

"Are you sure sir," asked the Man.

"Yes go on go home," said Chaud.

The man left Chaud waited till he was sure he was alone and phone someone on his PET and then left the building locking it up behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine was walking around twon with Sakura.

"You ok Sakura your really quite," said Jasmine.

"Oh I just thinking," said Sakura.

"About what?" asked Jasmine.

"About coming here I now see why Blue loeved it here so much when he came back last year he could do nothing but talk about moving back here, and none of us understood but I see why he wanted to now," said Sakura. "He's got friends here."

"You got friends here as well Sakura," said Jasmine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am so glad my op is happy now," said Watery.

"What do you mean." asked Medi she and Watery where watching from the cyber world.

"Well my op was never happy she never had friends before the only thing that made her happy was beening around Blue and I guess...I know her and Blue are not meant to betogether," said Watery.

"What about you and Slashman?" asked Medi.

Watery's voice suddenly became all dreaming and she rest her head on her hands. "Oh we are made for each other."

Medi shaked her head. "This girl needs a clue."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan walked in to a old wear house it was dark inside.

"Er hello," he said.

No answer.

"Great must of been a trick," said Lan.

"No it's not a trick," said a voice and Lan turned to see Chaud.

"Oh hey Chaud whats up?" Lan asked.

Chaud press a switch on the wall and the lights came on showing a net battle mahicne was in the wear house and Chaud smiled.

"It's time we ended this once and for all," Chaud smiled and walked over to the battle mahince. "Jack in Protoman Power up."

Lan smiled. "Oh you got it Jack in Megaman Power up."

Megaman and Protoman appear at each end of the battle arean on the net and looked at each other the buzz when for the battle to start.

"Battle chip sword in and download," said Lan sloting the chip in.

Megaman jumped in to the air and forming his arm in to a sword.

Protoman jumped in to the air he formed his arm in to his own poto sword he pulled in back and swing it at Megaman who moved the the side and when to slash Protoman, who was just able to dogde it there landed on the ground behind each other unhurt there turn to face each other again repect for the other on each of there faces.

"Battle chip Wide sword in and download," said Chaud.

Protoman's other arm turned in to a wide sword and he started to spin turning in to a whirl wind and head right for Megaman.

"That trick may have worked at the N1 Grand Prix Chaud but it been a long time from back then," said Lan. "Megaman stay right where you are and get ready."

"Whatever your up to Lan your going to get deleted if you just stand there," said Chaud.

Protoman spined in his whirl wind got right up to Megaman and just before he hit Megaman he came right out of the Whirl and groan in pain Megaman's sword had been jammed in to his arm.

"Oh not bad got better," said Chaud.

Megaman lift Protoman off the ground with the sword and thorw him away Protoman landed on his feet.

"Ok that it no more fooling around Battle chip Z saber in and download," said Chaud.

Protoman's two sword disappear and the handle of a sword appear in Protoman's hand which then became a Z saber.

"Oh yeah ok Megaman form change Megaman Zero Form," said Lan.

Megaman's amour became red his hair grow long and blonde down his black and he pulled out a Z saber.

Megaman and Protoman ran at each other and and eneted a deadlock with there Z saber before breaking it and trade swing after swing blocking and counter attacking.

"I see Megaman can now use Megaman Zero form with out it drain his power," said Chaud.

"And I see Protoman is growing in power but I say we end this like we did at the N1 grand Prix," said Lan.

"Program adavnce it is then," said Chaud.

Lan deactvie the Megaman's Zero form and pulled out 3 sword chips.

Chaud did the same.

"Program advance," there both said.

"Sword in and download," said Lan.

Megaman hendle out his arm with became the sword.

"Wide sword in and Download," said Chaud.

Protoman's arm became a wide sword.

"Long sword in and download," There both said together slot in the last chip.

Megaman and Protoman formed the 3 swords in to one glowing blade and swing them at the same time both senting a wave of power there to waves hit each other and exploed cancel them out the battle ended in a darw.

Megaman and Protoman where breath heavy and the crossed there arms.

"Nice work Megaman," said Protoman.

"You to Protoman," said Megaman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shademan sat on his thore looking at his darkloids.

"Today we rebuild what we once lost today we take our rightful place," said Shademan. "Coldman."

"Oi," said Coldman bowing.

"As it is christmas it is your type of wheater it's time to give the world a chill," said Shademan.

"Yes Shademan-sama," said Coldman logging out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Megaman fired his buster all over his base making his darkloids hide behind cyber blocks to make sure he did not delete them.

"Bass will pay for bring back Shademan," said Dark Megaman forming his arm in to a dark blade and licking it. "I will taste his blood for this Blizzardman!"

Blizzardman walked over unsure of if he just be sraced or not.

"Whoos yes Dark Megaman?" asked Blizzardman.

"I will not stand for this while I am working on tracking down that taitor Bass you are to take on Coldman and delete him I will not stand for a other darkloid factor taking my rightful place," said Dark Megaman.

"Yes Whoos," said Blizzardman logging out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Den Tech main sqaure.

Dimensional Convters started to pop out of the ground and formed a Dimensional area and then coldman appeared out of no where.

"Hehe time to put this place on Ice," said Coldman. "Blizzard storm," he said and started to blow a icey wind freeze anything it touched it was so cold it could even freeze fire .

"It's going to be a cold christmas this year," said Coldman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just our luck we get a attack on christmas," said Blue.

Slashman's hologram appear on his shoulder. "Oh and look it's Coldman yep Shademan is off my christmas card list."

Maylu looked at him. "When was he ever on?"

"Nevermind that," said Slashman.

Lan and over to them with Chaud, Chad, Anna and Jasmine.

"Ok that makes 2 of us time sure have changed," said Lan.

"Come on it's Coldman how hard can he be," said Chaud.

Suddenly as if in answer Coldman jumped right out of the D-area but he didn't disappear was able to stand there fully in the real world.

"Thats a new trick," said Chad.

"Stop beening impressed by the villain Chad," said Anna.

Lan pulled out his PET. "Mr Famous we need a d-area and fast."

"Ok then he it comes it's a bit late but It's just..." Lan turn off the PET before he could say it.

The D-area appeared.

"Just like old time let do it," said Lan.

"Synchro chip slot in CROSS FUSION," said Lan and Chaud together.

Lan Cross fusion started frist Megaman gloves form around his hands then his boots the logo clicked on to his chest and the amour formed all over his body then the helmet.

Chaud's started the same way and when it ended his long growed long down his back.

"Ok guys go for it we will help get the people save," said Maylu.

"Right let do it Lan," said R Protoman.

Chad Anna Maylu Jasmine and Blue ran over to the people and showed there Net Savoir ID's.

"Ok all of you move on out now," said Blue.

Coldman looked around to see R Megaman and R Protoman.

"Ah my old friends ICE CUBE," said Coldman formed a few of them and push them at R Megaman and R Protoman.

"Battle chip long sword," said R Protoman and sliced the cubes as there got close.

"Mega Buster," said R Megaman and fired his buster at Coldman who avoided the attacks.

"Blizzard storm," said Coldman and blowed cold wind at them R Megaman was hit dead center and forzen.

"ccccc Battle chip...salamander!" said R Megaman.

The Firely form of the Dragon burn the ice away and flew in to the air crash back down on Coldman.

"Lan you ok?" asked R Protoman.

"Yeah don't think we can say the same for Coldman," said R Megaman.

"Hehe snow blast," said a voice and snow balls came out from the spot Coldman was standing the snow balls blow up on contact with R Protoman and R Megaman.

Coldman was standing unhurt.

"Wow ok then Battle chip heat shot," said R Megaman forming the heat shot.

"Battle chip Flame sword," said R Protoman deactvie the Long sword and replacing it with the Flame sword.

R Protoman dashed at Coldman slicing in a zing zang moved and then jumped out the way when R Megaman fired the Heat shot.

When the heat shot it it cause a flame to rise up around Coldman when the Flame died down Coldman was unhurt.

"What," said R Megaman.

Coldman grined and got ready to unleash his giga attack when suddenly a ball of snow crash in to his back.

"What?" said R Megaman and looked to see who had lauched the attack what he saw made his blood run cold. (not a pun)  
"Blizzardman," said R Protoman.

"Whoos stand out of this," said Blizzard and rolled a ball of snow at them covering them in it.

"Danm you you cheap darkloid," said Coldman and sent a snow blast at Blizzaed who blocked it with his snow poles the attack flew up and hit the d-area making shut down causing them to return to the net and Lan and Chaud to cross out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Sci Lab.

"How did the Darkloids get so powerful," said Lan.

"It hard to tell untill we can get some kind of readings off them," said Mr Famous.

"Hm that's odd," said Dr Hikrai.

"What's odd Dad?" asked Blue.

Just before the attack I gone reads coming from a other soruce and the readings don't macth etiher of the Darkloids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Else where on the net a navi stood bewteen two wall that had data runnig on them it looked up at the date and smiled.

"The war is upon us, hahahahaha."

To Be Contuied...


	2. Episode 1 pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior MainFrame**

**Episode 1**

On the day of the start of the collage year.

Lan, Blue and Maylu. Where walking to collage all a bit unsure of what collage work would be like.

"I didn't sleep a wink last night," said Blue.

Maylu turned to look at him. "Me neither I am so worried I will not be able to do the work t collage and fall behind."

"I don't see what you have to worry about Maylu your smart as it is you will do find," said Blue.

"Ah we have nothing to worry about I am sure it nothing to worry about," said Lan walking with the back of his head resting on his arms.

"Lan, Maylu, Blue," yelled a voice and there looked over to see Miss Mari.

"Hey Miss Mari what are you doing here." asked Maylu she had not expect to see there old teacher anymore.

"Well if you and your friends starting Collage I will not get to see you anymore so I got up early to walk to with you till we get to school," said Miss Mari.

"Looks like we will still get to see you then," said Lan.

There all headed off for School and Collage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darkness Returns**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lan, Maylu and Blue got to collage Dex, Dingo, Jasmine, Iris, Anna and Nyu where already waiting for them.

"For a second there we thought Lan was holding you up again," said Iris who had set off early that morning rather then wait for Lan and Blue to get up as the assignment for Blue to protect her had not been official lift till 5:00pm that day.

"If Lan was going to stay off I would say he would be the smart one," said Chad.

"How would he be the smart one?" asked Anna

"Because he does not want to go in to the new hell," said Chad.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," said Nyu.

"Easy for you and Iris to say you two could of passed collage in two weeks time," said Jasmine.

"Yeah and the rest of us have to take the slow painful root," said Dingo.

"Lets start the new hell," said Dex.

There all headed in no one noticed few sparks travelling across the telephone lines in to the collage network.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud stood outside Den Tech city hall and talked in to a Micro phone. "We ensure all of you the attack on Christmas eve by a Darkloid was a rare event and from that time on there has been no more attacks."

One of the people spook out from the people.

"What do the net savoirs plan on doing about this?" he said.

"The net savoirs will be on the look out for any weird events on the net," said Chaud.

"What about the rumours about the Cross Fusion team breaking up?"

"No more questions," said Chaud and walked off in to his car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Collage the class' had started and some things never change.

"No no more death threats ok I am sick of them," said Blue chucking the latest paper ball in to a near by bin.

"Why are there sending you death threats," asked Iris.

"Well lets see not only have them guys over there not stopped looking at you from the moment you walked in. But there seem to have hear I when out with you once and think me going out with Maylu is just to trick people," said Blue.

"Why do there think that?" said Maylu with a annoyed tone in her voice.

Blue showed her the message on one of the paper balls that said, "Who do you think your fooling leave that poor Maylu girl alone."

"I see," said Maylu acting as if he rather would not of saw the message.

On the net.

Megaman looked around and noticed a few girl navis seem to be whispering about him and a few boy navis seemed to be whispering about Roll, Ciel and Medi.

"Hey guys you hear them whispers," said Megaman.

"Oh I knew it was to good to be true," said Slashman.

"What was?" asked Tomhawkman.

"Face it the whole of the city would of saw that fight with Regal and I am better there all know us and our ops where the ones fighting him," said Slashman.

Quickman sighed. "And now we have fan girls and you girls have fan boys."

"Yep life sucks," said Roll.

"So what's the promble?" asked Tomhawkman.

"No danm it Tomhawkman stay with me don't go over to the darkside," said Slashman shakeing Tomhawkman.

"O..ok...just...stop...shakeing me," said Tomhawkman his eyes puilps rolling around his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Megaman looked at his Darkloids.

"I am giving you all a chance to redem your selfs I am sick of your failer and there is one small part of me that knows forgiveness," said Dark Megaman his hand closing down on the arm of his thore. "However." Dark Megaman crushed the arm of his thore form his buster and fired it a few times blow Cosmoman's arms for blow the wings off Swallowman course Cloudman to lose the cloud he float on and hit the ground and finally making Blizzardman roll backways in to the wall.

"I have had all I can take you have one and only one more chance." Dark Megaman made Dark chips appear with there all took and it heal them. "Now get the hell out of my sight," said Dark Megaman tunring around on his thore and watching a screen. "Shademan where are you?" he said to him self.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero sat in his office and looked over at the desk Iris.EXE sat at doing some more paper work she yawn as she did it and rubbed her eyes.

"You can go if you want," said Zero.

Iris.EXE looked over at him. "No..no I am ok."

"There is no point in over working your self," said Zero "Don't make me order you," he joked.

"Well if my boyfriend orders me I better do it before he start to beat me," joked Iris.EXE she got up walked over to him and kisses him on the lips. Zero kisses back Iris.EXE had really got lose lately and Zero didn't mind at all when she stopped the kiss she left the office and walked in to the loddy where Axel, Harpiua, Fefnir and Leviathan. where listen to a reports of Navi's acting oddly.

"You sure," said Axel to the navi hunter op.

"It been the 16th report we have had," said the Op.

"Ok I will go check it out," said Zero.

"Zero you sure?" asked Harpiua.

"Yeah Axel your in command till I come back," said Zero.

Axel sighed and started to spin his gun around his finger again. "Zero make sure you do this time ok."

Zero smiled. "I will this time," he said and headed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES IT'S OVER THANK GOD!!!!" yelled Blue has he and the others headed out of the collage gates.

"You would think we had just passed the whole yeah," said Maylu.

"Oh please let me enjoy the rest of the day with out me having to have tomorrow to think about," said Blue.

"Yeah hey lets all head to number curry to see Dex and Dingo," said Lan Dex and Dingo had gone early.

"Sure why not," said Chad he then stopped, "Oh there is that feeling of something bad going to happened again."

As if in answer a srapk shot across the telephone wires above them and suddenly blow up.

"Time to go to work," said Jasime.

"Jack in," there all said.

"Megaman."

"Slashman."

"Roll."

"Medi."

"Quickman."

"Ciel."

"Tranmission," there all said sending there navi in to the net work however when there got there only Quickman Megaman and Slashman where together.

"Ok something is not righ,t" said Slashman.

A Cloaked Navi stood in front of them it was impossble to see who was under it.

Megaman ponit his buster at him. "Who are you."

Quickman and Slashman also ready them selfs.

"Hehehe," laughed the Navi Megaman fired his Buster at him hitting him and the cloak was deleted show who the navi was.

"SPARKMAN!?!" said Megaman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll, Ciel, and Medi. appear in a other net 5 miles away from where there jacked in with a other cloak navi looked at them.

"Oh ok I am annoyed," said Roll she aimed her Roll arrow at the navi and fired deleting his cloak show who he was.

"PLANETMAN!!" said Medi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"But how he was deleted," said Quickman.

"Deleted yes but I have returned as long as the darkness remain the Darkloids return is insured," said Sparkman.

"Then we will just have to delete you again," said Slashman and jumped at Sparkman his sword rasied.

"SPARK WAVE," said Sparkman cross his arms together sending a shock of eletic at Slashman hitting him in mid air and sending him to the ground.

"Aarrgggh," yelled Slashman and the energy hit him and ran in to his body.

"Slashman," said Megaman.

"Battle chip Long blade in and Download," said Lan.

Megaman formed the sword and dash forward and crossed his sword with Sparkman's arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok thats just wrong there where gone," said Medi.

"Gone but not forgotten ROSE NEEDLE," said Planetman.

Ciel, Medi, and Roll. jumped to avoid the rose needles.

"How did we get spilt from the others," said Medi.

"Don't know but I am guess it's got something to do with who ever sent him here," said Ciel.

"Yeah but he's not a Zoanoroid his creast is the normal one," said Roll.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero looked around the area but nothing seemed wrong.

"A other fake lead," said Zero.

"Hahahah," came a voice the sky clouded over and out of it came the dark vampire looking form of Shademan.

"Shademan..." said Zero.

"That right Zero how nice it is to see you again," said Shademan.

"How did you come back," said Zero.

"Bass did it," said Shademan.

Zero closed his fist he knewn that of course it was part of the plan but he wished there had been a other way.

"So what do you want," said Zero.

"Your deleteish," said Shademan.

"Heh like that will ever happened," said Zero pulling out his Z saber.

"CURSH NOSIE," yelled Shademan sending a wave of power at Zero who side step it but it was about to clip his side.

"I don't know how you did that but you missed your chance," said Zero he dash at Shademan swing his Z saber Zero expect to slice right in to Shademan and then he was shocked at what he saw Shademan had blocked the saber with his wing and he was not even in pain.

"WHAT!" said Zero.

Shademan raise his foot and kicked Zero making him back off.

"You never been able to do that before," said Zero.

"Things have chanced," said Shademan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickman appear behind Sparkman and slashed his back with the blades under his arm but Sparkman didn't even move Quickman looked to the point where he had slashed him and it was starting to heal up.

"Somthing is not right here," said Quickman.

"Geeze you think!" said Chad.

Slashman got back to his feet. "Blue give me the best weapon we have," said Slashman.

"Right Battle chip Hero sword V2 in and download," said Blue.

Slashman change his arm in to a Hero sword V2 he dashed forward slice the sword at Sparkman's arm but just like before it healed.

"Quick break away guys," said Chad.

Slashman, Quickman and Megaman jumped back away from Sparkman.

"How is he unhurt from our attacks," said Megaman.

"Yeah something is not right," said Slashman.

"We only have one chance guys PROGRAM ADVANCE," said Lan.

"Got ya," said Megaman.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE," said the navis together.

"Sword Wide Sword Long Sword in and donwload," said Lan sloting in the 3 chips.

Megaman held his hands up. "DREAM SWORD."

"Cannon Hi-Cannon M-Cannon in and download," said Blue.

Slashman form the two cannons formed them in to one. "ZETA CANNON."

"Flame Aqua Elec Bamboo sword," said Chad.

"ELEMENT SWORD." said Quickman.

Sparkman suddenly looked like he wishs he was not in the battle anymore.

"I will not back down DARK AURA ADVANCE," said Sparkman.

What looked like a dark chip appeared in front of him then suddenly he turned black and his eye's turned dead and he let out a roar of rage.

Megaman swinged the Dream sword.

Quickman swinged the Element sword

And Slashman fired the Zeta cannon as the attack hit Sparkman he held out his arm and suddenly the Program adavnce got stucked in to his body and then he swing his arm in to the ground and the attack headed back toward Megaman, Slashman and Quickman.

"Quick get out of the way," said Blue.

Suddenly the attacks disappear.

"What?" said Megaman there looked at Sparkman he garbed his head in pain and logged out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"PLANT WHIP," said Planetman she his vines in to the ground and there came out under Roll Ciel and Medi tieing them up.

"Gah I can't move," said Medi.

"Me etiher," said Roll.

"Danm it Battle chip sword slot in," said Anna.

Ciel fromed the sword and cut the vines before there tied her up she was about to free Roll and Medi before Planetman used a other Rose needle to pin her down on the spot she had to stand and use the sword to guard her self from the one coming shots of needles.

"Damn I can't let me guard down," said Ciel.

Suddenly a red blur shot pass and slashed the vine freeing Roll and Medi and Protoman appeared.

"Thanks," said Medi.

"No time for that come on we need to beat this guy," said Protoman.

"Battle chip Flame sword," said Chaud.

Protoman formed his proto sword in to the Flame sword and jumped at Planetman slashing him which stop him attacking and because Planetman was weak to fire he started to burn.

"Fire attack of course why didn't I think of that," said Ciel "Anna you know the drill."

"Ok Battle chip Flame tower slot in Maylu, Jasmine follow my lead," said Anna.

"Right Battle chip Heat shot," said Maylu.

"Battle chip Flameline," said Jasmine.

Ciel banged her hand on to the ground and sent the Flame tower toward Plaent.

Roll fired the Heat shot and it hit him a second later the Flame tower hit him covering him in a piller of fire Medi then made it worst by sending the Flame line at him all there saw was Planetman's shadow sreacming in pain and then he was deleted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero jumped to avoid Shademan's crush noise attack.

"Ok if my Saber is not working how about this," said Zero he form his hand in to a buster and fired it Shademan shield him self with a wing again.

"Have you not learn yet I am unbeateble," said Shademan.

Zero grin. "Wait for it."

Shademan's wing suddenly deleted it's self.

"What no," said Shademan.

"SHADEMAN!!" said a other voice.

Shademan looked over to see Megaman and the others.

"Hpmh," said Shademan and disappear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

elsw where.

Empress Roll sat on a thore watch the battles and signed.

"Pityful I could do better then that."

"Well you not going to get the chance," said a voice suddenly she was hit the back and she turned to see Darkloid Protoman and Dark Slashman coming towards her.

"What is the meaning of this," she asked.

"We going to take you out because your no good as a leader," said Dark Slashman readying his sword.

Empress smiled "Really?" she dash forward and killed Dark Protoman away and then tied her whip around Dark Slashman and may electic go on to the whip and travel along it in to Dark Slashman. Darkloid Protoman got up on to his feet and was about to slash Empress when he was hit by lighting and deleted.

"To bad for him now for you," said Empress and garb Dark Slashman by the helmet and looked at him. "Pity I liked you but only because you had his face," she kisses Dark Slashman on the lips evily and then trush her hand in to his crest deleting him.

"I may be along now but I don't need them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Sci lab.

Lan Jasmine Chaud Sakura Jasmine Anna Maylu Chad Dingo and Blue sat in the meeting room.

"Your sure it was the real Shademan," said Dr Hikrai.

"It was him alright," said Lan.

Slashman had his fists crossed remember the time he had been a Darkloid under Shademan's control.

"Well then looks like we will not have the easy year we hoped for," said Chaud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman whats going on.

I am not sure Lan but Giant Virus are appear all over town.

Ah the net is shaking whats going on.

Hey is that Slur and Bass fighting.

Next time on Megaman Nt Warrior MainFrame.

Judgement Begins Again.

Log in Mainframe Tranmission!


	3. Episode 2 pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior MainFrame**

**Episode 2**

Duo's asteroid flew past the blackness of Space heading for the plant known as earth to the people on earth it had been a year from the time he had hear the cry of Naplamman calling for power to him it had only been a day Slur the heir of Duo hovered next to him in his asteroid cyber world as the asteroid was not a real one.

"I don't understand Duo why must we bother with this plant again," she asked.

"It is import to prove that there can still protect the earth from threats I gave them the chance and there seem to have failed," said Duo.

Slur looked annoyed. "Fine," she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Judgement Begins Again**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Trill cried more loudly by the second.

"Oh god can you not make him stop!!!" yelled Slashman.

"Why do I have to," yelled Megaman.

"Maybe because you where his dad first," yelled back Slashman.

Megaman picked Trill up. "Come on Trill stop if it makes you feel better you can go see Iris later on."

Trill stopped and smiled.

"I would like to know why Trill likes Iris.EXE so much," asked Iris.

"Who knows maybe he likes to think up ways with her in how to make Megaman's life a living hell," said Blue.

"By the way Iris why are you here?" asked Lan.

Lan, Blue and Iris sat in Lan's room.

"Well my things are getting moved over to Chad's house so untill it's done I am staying here," said Iris.

"But my assignment to protect you was lifted," said Blue.

"Aw….that makes me feel like I am a hardship for you," said Iris in her fake sad voice.

"No no no no hardship really," said Blue quickly he fell for the fake sad act very time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Chaud walked in to the old mission center in Sci lab and turn on the computers the room came to life.

"So tell me again why did there want us to get this room up and running again?" asked Lan.

Chaud shaked his head. "Wish I knewn but I guess there decide that the net savoirs needed there own command center can not share the Sci labs with the science team."

"Well guess that makes sense," said Lan.

"Chaud the link to Sci lab mission center to Navi Hunter HQ is set up and running," said Protoman's hologram appear on Chaud's shoulder.

"Good work," said Chaud.

"So the Navi Hunters will be able to come here when there want?" asked Lan.

"Yeah Zero decide that if the net savoirs where to have a other command center the Navi Hunters should have a link to it," said Chaud.

The computer beeped as someone jacked in from the link.

"I wonder who that is?" said Megaman his question was answered a second later when he was knock to the ground and Leviathan shot over and clinged on to Protoman's arm.

"This is great with his link we can see each other all the time," said Leviathan.

Megaman smirked as he got back to the ground as Protoman tried and failed once again to remove her off of his arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass sat on top of a building in net city his eye closed remember the small fight he had with Slur last year she had not appeared again after that.

"Duo I know your coming and I know why your coming it because of me and because of my former alies isn't it," said Bass to him self.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lumine sat alone on her thore in the undernet grave yard thinking of plans she wanted to try she had to make her self a threat to all her emeies or there where likely to wipe her out in a single blow she suddenly hear a sound of someone logging in she looked to see a white navi.

"What..." she said in a small voice it was Slur.

"Lumine I have come for you," said Slur walking slowly towards her.

"And why?" asked Lumine keeping her voice from showing the fear she fealt.

"You are not suppose to been," said Slur.

"Heh and you think you can delete me," said Lumine she got off her thore and pulled out a sword. "Then come and try it."

Slur formed her sword and dashed at Lumine who blocked it Slur grined and disappear and reappear behind Lumine and swing her sword at her. Lumine jump in to the air to avoid it and then swing her sword and Slur who blocked it with hers suddenly wires tied around Lumine.

"Ah no," said Lumine.

"To bad looks like it's over for you," said Slur she rasied her sword when suddnely a blast of light hit Slur.

"Who did that," said Slur.

"I did it," said a voice.

Slur and Lumine looked supirse on both there faces it was Bass.

"What are you doing here taitor," said Lumine.

"I didn't come to save you thats for sure I came for my our reasons," said Bass he then turned to Slur. "So your the one behind all this huh,"

"And by this you mean?" asked Slur.

"The attacks on my former forces don't think I have not saw them," said Bass. (No you nave not missed anything I just never borther to do them bits)

"Well yes now I will delete you too," said Slur.

Bass smiled "Lets take this somewhere else," he formed his purple arua around him and shot in to a data stream Slur followed in her yellow arua leaving Lumine confused.

"This is interest looks like I get to see just how powerful the data I was made from is" said Lumine she suddenly notcie she was still ted up "damn it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"And your ask me this why?" said Blue looking at Nyu who had came to see him .

"Well I know your his friend," said Nyu.

"Yeah a friend but I am also Anna's friend," said Blue.

"Thats not what this is about," said Nyu she was asking about Chad and her's past reletionship and if she should worry what may happened bewteen Chad and Anna.

"Look I really don't care ok it's Chad's choice of who he goes with and I wouldn't care if he when with you are not but if I had to choice a side I think I would be on Anna's side I can't say what will happened," said Blue.

"Ok then sorry I borther you," said Nyu.

"It's fine just a little supirse you asked me is all," said Blue.

His PET started to Beep however he hear it loud as if two PET's. Where beeping Nyu suddenly shot out of the room as if she had just be yelled at Blue raised a eye and then answer his PET and looked annoyed.

"Oh what not Chaud," said Blue he suddenly notcied Chaud looked worryed.

"I have some bad news and...I am sorry your farther and mother...there dead."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue and Lan sat in the Sci Lab mission center with Chaud.

"I am sorry," said Chaud.

"How did it happened," said Lan?

Chaud sighed. "Dark Megaman he send us this right after," said Chaud and press a button and Dark Megaman appeared.

"Hello Lan and Blue how is the pain of knowing you couldn't do anything to safe your mother and father hahahaha," laughted Dark Megaman he had a dark sword on his arm and blood was runing on it "Let me tell you I killed Doctor Hikrai first and...

"I saw ehought," said Blue.

Chaud turned it off.

"I am so sorry," said Chaud.

"It's not your fault...we will make Dark Megaman pain for this right Megaman," said Lan.

"Right it's unforgiveble what ever part of him was human is gone now," said Megaman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god Blue I am so sorry," said Maylu.

"Thanks Maylu," said Blue who was sitting in her house.

"Well I think we know what to do now," said Miss Sakurai.

Blue looked at her.

"Maylu tell him what you where wondering," said Miss Sakurai.

"Er...but is it the time mom," asked Maylu.

"I think it best to let him know," said Miss Sakurai.

"Well I was...er...think maybe I could...move in with you?" said Maylu.

Blue looked at Maylu for a second and then hugged her tightly. "Thank you Maylu."

Maylu was a little supirsed at this but glad none the less.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later.

Lan had moved out and was now living with Jasmine in a house a cross town when Blue had told him he had said Jasmine had told him that he could live with her it seemed like Maylu and Jasmine and worked it out bewteen the two of them, later on there found emails to Mr and Mrs hikrai about it so there knewn about it.

"So wait it was all worked out with out us knowing," said Blue to Maylu as there where walking to Collage a lot ealryer then Blue would of liked.

"Well we thought best not to tell you till the time was right," said Maylu.

"Oh and when was the time right after we had 5 kids and where on our death bed's," Blue joked.

Maylu sighed but smiled. "You seem cheerly."

"I am trying not to think about the bad things that way it does not hurt as much," said Blue.

"But don't you want to remember them?" asked Maylu.

"I can do that any time Maylu," said Blue and there contuied on to Collage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass crash in to Slur as there aura's disappear.

"Dark Arm blade," said Bass and swing his dark blade at Slur who blocked it, "and your suppose to be on the good side now," said Slur,"And what is that suppose to mean," said Bass.

"You still use the dark powers," said Slur and knock him way with a sword swing.

"Even if I do I will never repeat my self I have learned now that Human are not the pityful fools I thought there where. They are not to blame for thinking it was I that caused the terror alpha cuased," said Bass.

"You dispoint me Bass," said Slur and dashed at him her sword pointed forward Bass side steped to avoid it and then fired a Dark Overload at Slur who jumped to avoid it.

"Hm interest a other time," said Slur and disappear.

"Damn you Slur," said Bass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo watched and smiled. "It's time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly a army of virus appeared in den tech city and people said to run for cover as there started to destory anything there could see it was the same in net city however there where not normal virus there where about 2 times the size.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Shrao.

A ginat bug virus was attacking the city and builds started to fall one small kid was about to get crushed by a building till Laika appear and saved him.

"No not again," said Laika.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Creamland.

Pride and her gaurds where helping people in to a safed area.

"There is only one thing this can be," said Pride.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown area.

Miyabi jumped in to the area and destroy a virus with ninja kinfes.

"Damn you Duo," said Miyabi.

Also in the same place.

Yuriko destory some more virus with small bombs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

over seas.

Charlie and Tesla where helping people escape the air port that was under attack.

"Charlie is this?" asked Tesla.

"Duo," said Charlie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Den tech firework factory.

Nenji pluged Naplamman in to a firwork computer and used some fire works to delete the virus attacking there.

"Thats nice work Nenjiro."

"NAPLAMMAN," yelled Naplamman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ameuorpe

Barrel hit some virus with his pole whip thing deleting them.

"He's back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Net City.

Zero slashed some virus before getting hit by some met troop shock waves.

"Damn it it's not a promble but there are millons of them," said Zero. "TENSHOUHA," yelled Zero slaming his fist in to the ground making a beam of power hit the ground deleteing more.

"Zero can you hear me," came a voice.

Zero held his hand to his ear lately Navi Hunter had made com radios to help talk in battle.

"I hear you Alie was it is," said Zero.

"Axel is requesting youe help in game street I am busy get someone else," said Zero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel fired delete virus after virus but more just took it's place.

"Damn it," said Axel.

"Hey Axel your help is on the way," said Alie over the com .

Suddenly Slashman, Quickman, Ciel and Medi logged in.

Slashman pulled out his sword and started to slash the virus.

"Hey Quickman you feel it," said Slashman.

"Yeah it's Duo," said Quickman.

"WHAT AAAARRRGHHHHH NOT THAT BARSTED AGAIN," yelled Chad.

Quickman thorw a Quick boomrang. "Well it is," said Quickman.

Medi and Ciel where fighting back to back but the virus clicred them.

"Oh boy," said Ciel.

Suddenly a ninja start flew out of no where and deleted them.

"Huh?" said Medi she looked just in time to see someone log out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Chaud ran to den tech city as a d-area appear.

"Synchro chip slot in cross fusion," there both said and cross fused and started to fight the virus.

"It't Duo isn't it," said R Megaman.

"Duo is doing all of this but why," said R Protoman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the net in the data area a shadowly navi watched and smiled.

"What a interest turn of evensts."

To Be Countied...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(sorry about the lateness of this chatper)


	4. Episode 2 pt 2

**Megaman Nt Warrior MainFrame**

**Epsiode 2**

Slashman sliced a incoming virus in half and then turn around and slash a other one.

"Well this is just great what did you do to piss of Duo this time Chad," said Slashman.

"Hey it's not me this time," came Chad's voice.

"Yeah yeah whatever," said Slashman.

"Well we can't keep this up for long incase you ain't notcied backup ain't a option right now," said Medi.

"As long as no really powerful Astroid navis or virus show up we should be fine," said Ciel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Judgement Begins Again**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hour later the attack from virus had stopped but not before a large amout of damage had been done.

Lan, Blue, Anna, Maylu, Chaud, Dingo, Jasmine, Iris and Nyu. Looked at the screen and saw all the reports coming in from all over Laika was on the screen as well reporting from Sharo.

"A large area was attacked and it's put people right in the line of fire I did what I could while the rest of the Shrao net police got all civillans to a safe place," said Laika.

"Laika did you feel it," said Lan.

"You mean this," said Laika he took off his glove and the crest of Duo was clearly glowing on his hand and it was also glowing on very one else hand.

"Well thanks for the report Laika we will get in touch with you soon," said Chaud and the transmission ended.

"You mind telling me what is going on here," said Nyu who was in the dark about the whole thing.

Chaud looked over at her, "You where invited here to keep you safe and because you work here you don't need to know."

"Hey Chaud thats out of order," said Chad.

"Wow wow Chad clam down and Chaud you stop beening a jack ass will you," said Anna.

"Chad sit down I am trying to think here," said Chaud.

Bass who's hologram sat on the table with the other navis was getting annoyed and fianly spoke up. "Oh lets just go kick Slur's ass."

Chaud looked at him. "Great plan Bass let paint bulleyes on our face while we are at it."

Blue got up from his chain and headed out of the room and took that staris up on to the roof top he had all he could take he was sick and tried of all this the fighting with and against his friends. The augrments the deaths he was sick of it all he opened the door to the roof top and looked out over the city it was night fall and it was dark and cold Blue hear foot falls behind him.

"I know your there Maylu," said Blue.

Maylu walked over to him. "What wrong?"

"I am sick of this all," said Blue.

"Of what..?" asked Maylu.

"Of this fighting for what! We fight but nothing we do seems to make any differnts, what happened frist we beat Bass and he comes back, and we end up having to fight Dark Megaman then the Zoanoroids also become a promble and now Duo again I just..." said Blue.

Maylu pulled Blue close to her and hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear. "I know but think about it some good things have come of his as well."

Blue sighed. "But Maylu you can't really think that this is getting any better plus what happends if someone import get hurt what happends if it's you next time who died's."

Maylu smiled. "Nothing you say can make me stop fighting along side you because I know even if you like this now you would risk your life to save me just like I would you."

Blue turned away, "That the promble Maylu I don't want you too."

Maylu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look I stood by for to long and did nothing well them times are over I am part of this fight now."

Blue sighed again. "Then I guess we will just have to face it together but I want you to prosime me something."

"Yes?" asked Maylu.

"If I say I want to do it alone you will not get invoided." said Blue.

Maylu felt like she wanted to sirmk at his point but held it back. "Sorry no can do."

Blue smiled. "Ok then I should of known better then to ask that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At Navi HQ the phones rang off the hook the next day.

"Yes a unit is on it way please hold."

"A other virus attack where..that close!"

"Man it a mad house around here," said Iris who was also answering phones while Zero and the other Navi hunters where out fight the Virus. Zero, Axel, Harpiua, Leivathan and Fefnir. had all spilt off in to other areas taking a unit of other navis with them.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Alie who was also answering phone of course she was a op so that was her job.

"I just hope this is not the start of a other big war I mean sure we never been off the war path but I hoped after Regal was gone that we would only have little attacks to deal with," said Iris.EXE.

The doors to Navi Hunter HQ opened and Slashman walked in and rigt over to Iris.EXE he garb her by the hand and started pulling her off.

"Hey what you doing," said Iris.EXE.

"Getting you to a safe place till this is over," said Slashman.

"No I am staying here I will be safe here," said Iris.EXE.

"But sis I don't want you hurt," said Slashman.

"She will be safe here," said Alie speaking up. "I mean he had Zero and the others around the city and this building had got it's atou defense system."

Slashman sighed. "Ok fine but I am count on you Alie to make good on that word...anyway any report on how bad it is out there?"

"Well it's just virus at the moment," said Alie.

"Ok if anything really bad happened call Net Savoir HQ right away," said Slashman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bass flew in to data stream after data stream if the net savoirs where not going to help him find Slur we would do it him self he had been having no luck in his search like five data streams had leaded him to dead ends, finally after about a hour a yellow beam of light shot past him.

"Found you," said Bass he turned around and chased after Slur.

Slur looked around to see him forward and stopped to face him.

"Why do you follow me do you wish for deletion?" asked Slur as if she was asking Bass what he liked for dinner.

"I have had it with you and your atutdie it time I took you down," said Bass holding his hands together a darkness overload attack already starting to charge up.

Slur grinded. "Well I am waiting go ahead."

Bass grinded as well. "I am not stupid Slur I know if you want me to attack you you have got something planed."

Slur cocked her eye. "Oh so maybe joining the other side did do wonders for you but your still not suppose to be back."

Bass had all he could take and knewn Slur was not going to move. "Ok fine," said Bass he shoot off his Darkness overload attack at Slur which hit her dead center and suddenly seemed as if it was getting small then Bass saw why Slur had held out her hand and garbed it and holdinf it as if it was a ball.

"I believe this belongs to you," said Slur and thorw it back. Bass flew up ways to avoid it then notcied his mistake as Slur came at him with her sword she slashed at him but Bass moved just in time and Slur was only able to slash his cloak.

Bass garb his cloak and chucked it off. "Dark arm blade" he said form his swords and flew at Slur crosing his blades with hers.

"I am supirse you have got a lot stonger if that is possible for earth born navis," said Slur.

"What do you mean earth born navis," said Bass.

"Oh how little you understand Gemini Spark care to help me out here," said Slur.

"GEMINI THUNDER," yelled two voice and lighting shots blasted out from no where Bass was just about able to dogde it.

"Show your self," said Bass.

Two navi like bean's appear one was white and it left arm was bigger then it right the other looked the same but was black and it right arm was bigger then it left.

"This is the navi you said was more powerful," said Gemini Spark W.

"I think you must be joking us," said Gemini Spark B.

"What type of Navi are you two," said Bass.

"Navi hehe you think we are your out dated techlogy," said Gemini Spark B.

"We not navis we are FM's," said Gemini Spark W.

"FM's ?" asked Bass.

"Clueless ain't he," said Slur. "The truth is Bass I am not the same Slur you beat I am from the futher just like Gemini Spark."

"Futher?" said Slur.

"That right Navi's are long gone in the futher we FM's come from a other planet Duo found us and gave us all a choice to change the futher by destory earth," said Slur.

"What do you mean," said Bass.

"If we are able to beat you and Duo destorys earth then we FM's will beable to do what we wish in the further we had a little promble with this planet," said Slur.

"NO," said Bass his fist was coverd in light. "Giga Break," he flew at Gemini Spark but there just held out there hands and garb his fist .

"He doesn't understand dose he," said Gemini Spark W.

"Nope he doesn't at all," said Gemini Spark B.

"Maybe we better give his mind a little shock," said Gemini Spark W.

There kicked Bass away and joined there hand together held them out toward Bass and spraks started to cover them.

"GEMINI THUNDER!" there both yelled.

"Grh no choice," said Bass and logged out.

"Hpmh what a waste of time," said Gemini Spark W.

"Yes well you and the others will get your chance yet return to your time and await orders," said Slur.

"Right," said Gemini Spark B and there opened a time protral and jumped in to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Net City Zero was knock back in to a building.

"Gah that hurt," said Zero he got up and looked at the navi that had knocked him back it was A.Stoneman.

"So your Zero hahah I will crush you," said A.Stoneman he he lift up his giant arm a smash it down to where Zero was.

"Hah got him," said A.Stoneman.

"Sigh if you only knewn," came a voice from behind A.Stoneman.

A.Stoneman turned in time to see Zero fire a charge shot at A.Stoneman blast him in to a bits.

"I really hate this part of the job," said Zero tunring around to see some other navis. "Alie time for back up."

"One the way," came Alie voice.

Slashman Quickman Roll Ciel and Tomahawkman appeared.

"Ok then lets make this quick," said Slashman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Chaud watched the battle going on in Sci lab.

"Can't we help," said Lan.

"Sorry but we need you and Chaud to be ready in case the real world is attacked," said Mr Famous.

"I think we just got that wish," said Nyu. "I am picking up space born navi signs."

"Where," said Chaud.

"Outside," said Nyu.

The srceen came up starting out side was a large red Ox looking navi.

"Lan lets go," said Chaud.

"Right," said Lan.

Mr Famous tapped a few keys on a computer and the D-area formed around Sci lab.

"Synchro chip slot in CROSS FUSION," Lan and Chaud said at the same time there ran out side to face the navi.

"Ah the out elders come to fight," said The Ox.

"Who are you," said R Megaman.

"The name's Taurua Fire from the FM planet," said The Ox.

"FM planet?" said R Protoman.

"The time for talk is over the time for your death is now."

"Lets go Lan." said Chaud.

"Mega buster." said R Megaman firing at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickman deleted the last of the navis easy suddenly a attack that looked a lot like feathers hit Quickman knock him back.

"Ah you ok Quickman," asked Ciel and she stood in the way to stop him hitting a building.

"Fine up what was that," said Quickman.

"Heheh pityfull," said a voice and a gust of wind hit the picked up lifting them it to the air.

"Oh crap," said Slashman and flew up and garb them but was almost pulled back down.

"Geeze lose some weight you too," said Slashman.

"HEY!" yelled Ciel.

Zero looked around to see where the attack had come from and he saw on top of a building was what looked like a bird type navi like a white Falzer beast out.

"Who are you," said Tomahawkman.

"I am Cygnus of the FM planet," said the navi.

"FM planet," said Roll.

"That right we are far beyond your understanding," said Cygnus.

"Oh yeah take this," said Ciel and started to fire her Blasters at him and Quickman thorw his Quick boomrang at him.

Cygnus started to spin in to a whirl wind and shield him self.

Zero charged up his buster and fired breaking the shield.

"My so there is someone who is powerful well time to leave I got what I wanted from you," said Cygnus and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fire breath," said Tauras and shot fire at R Protoman and R Megaman.

"Battle chip sword," said R Megaman from a sword.

"Battle chip step sword long blade," said R Protoman he dash forward and swing the two sword but Tauras blocked them with his arms.

"Now Lan," said Chaud.

R Megaman jumped in to the air and slashed at Tauras head it had little effect but it did hurt him a bit.

R Protoman jumped back. "Program advnace Hi-cannon triple slot in giga cannon," said R Protoman forming it and firing it the blast it Tauras and he disappeared and so did the D-area.

"He was hard," said Chaud.

"Yeah," said Lan.

Suddenly a voice spoke out.

"My chosen humans who hold the Crest Of Duo."

Lan and Chaud looked up in to the sky at these words around the world the other crest holders also head it.

"When all of your Crests join with two lost ones and become one that power...Will be enough to chage my commands The earth...Past Present and Futehr It's final judgement draws near!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman all these foes are to hard for us to fight

Thats ok land we have a new ally

But who is he

wait and find out

Neaxt Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Mainframe

The Ally In The Shadows

Log in MainFrame Tranmission


	5. Episode 3 pt 1

**Megaman Nt Warrior Mainframe**

**Episode 3**

Megaman hit the ground with lighting playing over his body he goaned in pain as he looked over to see Gemini Spark B and W coming towards him with there swords rasied.

"Damn it," said Megaman finding it hard to get to his feet.

"So weak why do we even borther playing around with these navis," said Gemini Spark B.

"I agree lets end it," said Gemini Spark W.

"Megaman quick get up," came Lan's voice.

"Sorry Lan I can't move," said Megaman.

The Gemini's rasied there sword when suddenly a ninja star flew out from a shadow hit them both sending them flying over Megaman and in to a building.

"What?" said Megaman looking at where the star had came from.

A odd ninja like navi stood there. (Think of Phantom from Megaman Zero)

"Where ever there is Evil I saty appear and PWN YOU!" he yelled.

Megaman had been impressed with that speech until PWN and he sweat dorp. "Was that...leet?"

Gemini Spark glare at the navi and got to there feet.

"How dare you get in the way," said Gemini Spark B.

Phantom smiled. "Sorry but U guyz need a lesson in pain."

Megaman got to his feet. "Oh god more leet."

"Hey Blue boy U redy to help me," said Phantom.

Megaman sighed. "Ok then lets go you take B I will take W."

"Got it," said Phantom he suddenly disappear and then suddenly B yelled in pain as a staff was ramed in to his chest again and again then his head was sliced off and he logged out Phantom stood where we was with a staff sword type weapon.

"That was so fast," said Lan in supirse he shaked his head. "Ok Megaman lets do it Battle chip Sword Wide Sword Long Sword download," Lan sloted the 3 chips is and Megaman actived the Dream Sword program adanvce and swinged it at W.

W goaned seeing there was no chance and logged out.

Megaman looked at Phantom and Phantom looked back at him even if Phantom did save him he showed no mercy when attacking Spark B so the question was is he a friend or foe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ally In The Shadows**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night.

"A ninja type navi saved you," asked Slashman.

"Yeah but it the way he attacked the Gemini's he attacked Gemini B with out blinking and could of really deleted him I know there our emeines but even we would of showed them mecry," said Megaman.

"Hm," said Slashman thinking.

"What?" asked Megaman.

"Seems we have a question can we trust him did he say anything to you," asked Slashman.

"Not after he saved me he just logged out," said Megaman.

"Ok then you told the others," asked Slashman.

"Nope not yet," answerd Megaman.

"Then don't lets keep it to our selves for as long as we can," said Slashman.

"Whats up with you laterly you seem to have a issues with trust," said Megaman.

"It's not I don't trust anyone it's just the way things are going it making me uneasy,." said Slashman

"Ok I see you later Bro I have to get back before Lan wonders where I am," said Megaman and logged out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at collage.

Blue had his head down on the desk and was slowly falling a sleep.

"Good Moring," said Anna as she walked in.

"And...whats...so good about it," said Blue.

"Why you so tried today?" asked Anna.

"Oh you know there just can't take it," said Maylu.

"Oh...that," said Anna with a evil grin.

Just then Chad, Lan, Jasmine, Iris and Lucy. Walked in.

Lan seemed to notcied Blue trying to fall asleep and slaped him on the back. "Come on you can fall asleep in history of the net class like the rest of us."

"Go to hell," said Blue.

Chad smiled in a sacasm way. "Man he is cheery today isn't here."

"Yeah the sun shine is with him," said Lucy.

"Oh stop it," said Blue.

"You know he is complaining now yet it wasn't that last night," said Maylu.

"Oh be quite," said Blue. "At less let me have some rest before..." he started but then the theacher walked in.

"Oh there is just no justice is there," said Blue.

"Not a bit," said Maylu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud looked at the computer showing profiles of the FM's.

"So far 3 FM's and not one of them as given a real reason why there here," said Chaud.

"So you think it's true there are from the futher," said Protoman.

"It is possble," said Chaud. "But comptelely unbeleived."

"Not so sure about that self," said Zero who was in the computer as well.

"Why's that," said Chaud.

"It is possble that time travel is the reason I mean Duo as proved he can do it and Barrel comes from the past as well," said Zero.

"I guess that's true," said Chaud.

Suddenly the alrams started to go off.

"Whats going on Protoman," asked Chaud.

"I am picking up a virus in net city," said Protoman.

"That can only mean one thing it is our old friend Virus Zero," said Zero.

"Right I will send Protoman after him," said Chaud.

"Right meet you there," said Zero disappearing.

"Jack in Protoman Power up," said Chaud pluging his PET in to the computer sending Protoman in to the net.

Protoman landed in net city right in front of Virus Zero.

"Oh so Zero didn't turn up yet well guess you will be some small fun to delete," said Virus Zero readying his Z-saber.

"I suggest you give up qutiely," said Protoman.

"I suggest I don't," said Virus Zero and swinged his Z-saber sending waves of green power at Protoman.

Protoman jumped over them and readyed his Proto Sword and jumped at Virus Zero cross his sword with him.

"You think I would be that easy to hit," said Viirus Zero.

"You talk to much," said Protoman.

There broken he dead lock and stood in fighting poses with there sword raised Virus Zero ran at Protoman Protoman got ready to block his attack but the Virus Zero stopped and fired a beam at Protoman hitting him sending him back in to a building Virus Zero walked over to him pointing his saber down at him.

"Goodbye Protoman," said Virus Zero.

Suddenly a paper shoot out from behind Protoman and Virus Zero stopped moveing. "What I can't move."

"Thats becasuse aslong as that talisman is on you it stops you moving," said a voice and Phantom jumped out from the shadows.

"Who are you," asked Protoman.

"Names Phantom and I am on your side," said Phantom.

"Now then time to deal with U," said Phantom.

"Is your voice program broken or something," said Protoman.

"Do U want me to help or should I PWN U," said Phantom.

"Whatever!" said Protoman and got to his feet.

"You corwards let me go fight me fair," said Virus Zero.

"Oh this is fair fair for me that is," said Phantom he pulled out his staff weapon and stab it in to Virus Zero's chest not only hurting him but also cutting the talisman off.

"Ah damn you," said Virus Zero and swinged his saber at Phantom Phantom jumped away and Protoman slashed Virus Zero back with his sword.

"Ok then funs over," said Phantom he pulled out a ninja star and chucked it at Virus Zero.

"Wait!" said Protoman he had just saw some other navis in the path of the ninja star the star slashed in to them logging them out and then hit Virus Zero logging him out.

Protoman saw this and looked in horror for a while then turned to Phantom.

"You idiot didn't you see them navis," said Protoman.

"Yeah I saw them so..." said Phantom.

"You could of delete them," said Protoman.

"Ah realx it all worked out for the best didn't it," said Phantom.

"Ok thats it who the hell is your op," said Protoman.

"Heh like my op would want you to know who he or she is," said Phantom.

"You have to tell me I am a net savoir and I have a righ to know," said Protoman.

"Forget it next time you in trouble I will make a note not to save you," said Phantom logging out.

Protoman just stood for a while and then deside to report this to Zero when he got there.

Above him on a building stood a navi is a cloak.

"Interest I was going to wait a bit longer but maybe I could use this," and the navi disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After collage at net savoir HQ Chaud and called the others and there where all sitting in the meeting room and a picture of Phantom was on he screen.

"His name is Phantom and he appears to be a rogue," said Chaud.

Lucy looked at the screen and looked away and seemed to become really interest in the wall behind her.

"Something wrong Nyu?" asked Blue.

"No it's nothing," said Lucy.

Lan stood up. "Hey Chaud I have something to say I meet Phantom before and he may verywell be a rogue he mercyless attack Genimi Spark B the other day."

Chaud sighted. "Yes I had a battle with him a earlyer today and he attacked Virus Zero and some other navis in the area."

"He what," said Anna.

"Thats insane," said Chad.

"That excatlly why he appears to be a rogue," said Chaud. "I ask you all to be on the look out for Phantom if you see him take him down by any means."

Lucy got up and left the room.

"Whats up with her?" said Chad.

"Don't ask me," said Iris. "She been actting werid for a while now hasn't she Chad..."

"Hey it's not nothing to do with me," said Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Net city night.

Zoanoroid troops marched in to the main area and started to destory the buildings Megaman, Slashman, Roll, Quickman and Ciel appear in the net.

"Oh great we still have to deal with Zoanoroids," said Megaman.

"Seems that way lets go," said Quickman.

Quickman dashed forward and slashed a few of them with his blades on his arms.

Megaman fired her buster and Ciel fired her blaster while Slashman used his sword.

"Hey Quickman I got a idea to take out a few," said Slashman.

"What's that?" said Quickman.

Slashman started to spin his arm around.

"I got ya," said Quickman he started to run as fast as he could making a tornda it picked the troops up and lauched them in to the air.

"Ok then," said Slashman he jumped in to the air and swing his sword delete most of them Megaman, Ciel and Roll fired there weapons at them deleteing the last of them.

"What was that it was way to easy," said Roll.

"Yes it was wasn't it," said a cloaked navi.

"Who are you," said Ciel.

The navi pulled out a ninja star and chucked it at them.

"Battle chip barrier," said Chad.

Quickman guard them with a barrier.

"That attack..." said Slashman. "Phantom."

The navi pulled his cloak off and it was indeed Phantom.

"That right it is me I have to thank you for clearing out the Zoanoroids for me it gives me the chance to delete you all in one quick stirke," said Phantom.

"So you are as evil as you seemed," said Quickman.

"Oh yes I enjoyed mecryless attacking Genimi Spark and attacking the navis the navis," said Phantom.

"Oh yeah well times up," said Slashman he ran at Phantom and swinged his sword with Phantom blocked with his staff he then disappear making Slashman lose his footing he then reappear behind him and kicked him to the ground Roll aimed her arrow and fired at him Phantom jumped over it and the arrow hit Slashman.

"Slash.," said Roll and ran over to him. "Are you ok sorry."

Slashman goaned. "I am ok."

"Where did he go," said Megaman suddenly Ciel was garbed from behind by Phantom.

"Oh dear I see a life chancing point for Quickman," as he held his staff at Ciel's neck.

"Let her go," said Quickman and Megaman pointed his buster at him .

"Go ahead attack me but you also hit Ciel or I may accdenit kill her when I am hit," said Phantom.

Megaman held his buster still pointed at Phantom.

"Do..it," said Ciel.

"Are you crazy we can't," said Quickman.

"Do it...now," said Ciel.

"Yes come on don't you want your love save Quickman," said Phantom.

Megaman aimed at Phantom and started to pull the trigger but the let go unable to fire.

"Damn it," said Megaman.

"Ha weak," said Phantom he push Ciel away in to Megaman knock him over and then dash at Quickman slashing him across the chest Quickman stood still for a second and Phantom put his staff away and then Quickman fell the the ground holding his chest where data was falling out.

"Looks like I PWN U," said Phantom.

Suddenly a arrow and a blaster shot headed for him followed by a buster shot Phantom smiled. "Kawarimi No Jutsu."

The attack hit where Phantom was and when the dust cleared lay Slashman his data slowly also falling apart.

"What!?" said Roll and looked to where Slashman was a second ago Phantom now stood there and garb Roll.

"What a shame you attacked your firend," said Phantom "Now he we are at square one again."

"How did you do that," said Ciel.

"I used Kawarimi No Jutsu to avoid the attack and now I must go but before I do," he stab Roll with his staff and thorw kinfes at Megaman and Ciel stabing them and then he logged out.

Lan, Blue, Chad, Anna and Maylu. All logged there navis out all thinking the same thing how can there beat a ninja

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment and plane landed in den tech airport and a man steped out.

"It's been along time," said Miyabi the ninja.

To be Contiued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a quick note you will notcied that I have given the Character Nyu two names. Lucy and Nyu as you may have guessed she is a EXE vesion of Lucy from Elfen Lied, the reason for the two names is when she appear in my last story Overload. All she could say was Nyu so we called her Nyu, now she remembers her real name her close friends call her Lucy while the others call her Nyu.


	6. Episode 3 pt 2

**Megaman Mainframe**

Megaman, Slashman, Quickman, Roll and Ciel. Floated a inch off the ground and the heal program started to heal them Lan, Chad, Maylu, Blue and Anna sat watching them all of them where finding hard to speak there where beat so easy there may as well of beening chucking freather at Phantom.

"Well this is a dispointment," said Chad.

"Oh stop if we keep on talking about our selfs like this then we propbly end up making a mistake and quit," said Blue.

Anna placed a hand on Chad shoulder. "You even think about it and I will kill you," she said.

This made Chad forget about even getting up from his seat and stayed sat down.

"This is crazy we had him out numbered and he wiped the floor with us," said Lan.

"He's a ninja Lan ninja's almost always have the upper hand a fight with one in not won by numbers," said Blue.

Suddenly a kinfe shot pass missing Lan by a inch and stab in to the wall. The 5 of them all jumped out there seats and looked around as a man appear but there was no mistakening in who it was. There all sighed and where glad that it was not some evil psycho.

"Miyabi it's you," said Lan.

Yep not a evil psycho a friendly psycho.

Miybai grined. "To beat a ninja you need a ninja."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ally In The Shadows**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back Miyabi," said Mr Famous holding out his hand to shake it.

Miyabi shaked his hand. "I am glad to be back and re instated as a Net savoir."

Maylu looked over at him from where she was standing with the others. "So if Miyabi's back that only means one thing."

"Yep Lan what do you want your tomb stone to say?" asked Blue.

"Hey!" said Lan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom got down on one kneel and looked up at the navi standing in the shadows in front of him.

"It is how you thought master ethier the Op or the net savoir know what is going on," said Phantom.

Because of the shadows it was impossible to see but he was sure the navi was smiling evily.

"Well done return to net city and wait my orders," said the navi and Phantom logged out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

Blue woke up and looked out the window to see it was still dun he looked at the clock.

"Man I am up early for a saturday," said Blue as it was 7:00am he looked over at Maylu who was still a sleep beside him. He got out of bed careful not to wake her got dressed and when down staris he was just about to turn on the TV when he saw the window was open.

"Didn't Maylu shut that," said Blue.

Slashman's hologram appear on the table as the Navi had been fully healed and return to them later yearsterday.

"Yeah she did man thats werid," said Slashman.

Suddenly a kinfes shot at Blue, Blue was about to avoid them all but one catch him and pinned him to the wall by his top and then Miyabi jumped in the window.

"Ah ha gotya Lan...wait a second Blue?" said Miyabi.

"Yeah you mind getting this kinfe out of my top," said Blue.

Miyabi pulled the kinfe out and Blue got away from the wall. "Right then Lan does not live here anymore only me and Maylu," said Blue.

"When did you get marreid?" asked Miyab.i

"What we not marreid yet," said Blue.

"So you are going too," said Miyabi.

"Whats that got to do with anything stop butting in to my love life," said Blue he opened the front down and kicked Miyabi out. "And stay out in fact stay out of this area," he shut the door on Miyabi and sat down .

"Psycho," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Net City.

Zero sat in his office a Navi Hunter HQ looking at a viewer watching the battle with Phantom and he was shocked to see it. He knewn he was skilled himself but he was willing to bet that even he could not beat Phantom or atless be given a hard time.

"Penny for your thoughts," said a voice behind him.

Zero looked over to seee Harpiua standing in the door way and turned off the viewer.

"I could use it," said Zero.

"Well then good job I brouthg him along then," said Harpiua and waved his arm at the door way and Shadowman walked in.

Zero had not expect this and he was even more supirsed with Shadowman slaute him which cause him to sweatdorp "At ease," he said.

Shadowman stood back in to his normal pose and then spoke. "Ready to rejoin you Zero if I may."

Zero smiled. "Your always welcome at the Navi Hunters and your timing could not be better."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo stood looking at the FM apart from Gemini Spark which seemed to come and go with out any reason. So far the net savoir knewn about Ox Fire, Cygnus Wing and Gemini Spark. There still did not know about the other FM's one looked like some kind of ghost with a bone body and some type of clown on his head his name was Clown Thunder. The next FM was some type of lady snake like thing and she was called Ophiuchus Queen. A other looked like Scales and he was Libra. The last and the one he wanted to avoid using at all costs was a Tiny carb like FM called Cancer Bubbles. He was so weak and had the most annoying habit of saying Buku all the time much like Bubbleman's habit of saying Puku all the time he groaned.

"My FM's," he said in a deep voice and there all looked at him as if there where soilders listening to there commander.

"Look at the viewr," said Duo he brouth up a viewr and there all watched Phantom was seen on it and at this very moment was fighting Slashman and Quickman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom crossed his staff with Slashman's sword and grined. "You really think you can Pwn me."

"Oh that is so getting old really fast," said Slashman.

Quickman then appear behind Phantom and thorwed a Quick boomrang Phantom disappeared and Slashman was just able to block the boomrang.

Quickman jumped just has Phantom appear behind him trying to slash him with his staff he landed next to Slashman.

"Talk about a seek," said Quickman.

"He doesn't give up does he ?" said Slashman.

"Why should I give up I am the "1" beating you," said Phantom.

"How the hell can he let us know he is talking in Leet when he just swtich the word one for the number 1," said Quickman.

"Nevermind that right now," Slashman looked to the side where he saw Shadowman in the shadows there mission was to fight Phantom and let Shadowman see how much of a fighter Phantom was.

"Ok guys your done time to make a exit," said Blue.

"Hell this goes against my way," said Chad.

"You mean mad sucide dashs?" said Blue.

"GO DIE SOMEWHERE," yelled Chad.

Slashman and Quickman logged out and Phantom stood there.

"Wat jus happened?" he asked him self.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Duo the FM turned back to look at Duo.

"I have a mission for you Clown Thunder," said Duo.

Clown thunder looked at him. "But sir was I not to return to the time and lead a attack to try and defeat Megaman and Harpnote?"

"No Libra with be taking care of that," said Duo and Libra disappeared.

"Clown thunder you are to go to net city and learn who this Phantom is and what he is doing he maybe useful to us," said Duo.

Clown thunder nodded and disappeared Slur who was flaoting next to Duo looked at him.

"Sir it is not my place to question you but do you truly believe he could be useful," said Slur.

"He could be then again he could not be but it does not matter in the end I will destory anything that out lives it's usefulness," he said so the FM's did not hear him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

later that day at Net savoir HQ.

Lan, Chaud, Chad, Anna, Blue, Maylu and Miyabi sat in the meeting run Mr Famous stood at the front of the room.

"Ok so we are all agreed on the plan," said Mr Famous.

"Yes Me and the others will log the navis in to net city under the cover of deleting some Virus that Sci lab will realse," said Lan.

"Hopeful this will darw Phantom out of hiding to fight us again," said Lan.

"Once he is out in the open we will fight him but hold our self back in order to not alreat Phantom to it beening a tarp," said Chad.

"After we have lead him in to the agreed upon arena we will log out," said Anna.

"The navi hunters will then turn on a net lock which will stop him from logging out," said Blue.

"Once that is done he is tarped and unable to escape," said Maylu.

"And that where me and Shadowman come in," said Miyabi.

"Ok looks like we al know the plan," said Mr Famous "Good luck."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok all system ready," said Lucy.

"Ok let the virus go," said Mr Famous.

"Right," said Lucy.

The Viurs appeared in net city.

"All right here we go guys," said Lan. "Jack in Megaman."

"Roll."

"Ciel."

"Slashman."

"Quickman."

"Protoman."

"Shadowman."

"POWER UP," there all said together.

The navis appear in Net City but Shadowman had appear in a different place to the others.

Megaman looked at the viurs.

"I missed just doing this," said Megaman. "Ok you guys ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" there all said.

"Then lets do a little virus bustering," said Megaman.

Slashman grined and pulled out his sword. "STEEL SWORD," said Slashman and jumped in to the air and landed spinning his sword deleting a group of them easy.

"MEGA BUSTER," said Megaman airing with his buster and firing it with pin point shots.

"CIEL BLASTER," said Ciel firing a laser mixed with buster shots deleting groups at a time.

"ROLL ARROW," said Roll firing her arrows in to the midden of group where there blew up.

"PROTO SWORD," said Protoman sliceing the virus up one by one.

As the last virus was deleted the navis waited on egde and then a ninja star headed right for them.

"Guys get close to me," said Megaman.

The navis all got close to him and ducked on to the ground.

"Battle chip Life aura in and download," said Lan sloting the chip in the ninja star hit the arua and landed on the ground harmless.

"I see "u" got better then lst time," said Phantom who appeared out of the shadows. "But this time there will no no hope for any of "u."

"Man would it hurt for you to speak right," sighed Ciel.

"We ready for you this time," said Protoman.

"Oh then by all means do try," said Phantom.

Above them on a building Clown thunder watched. "This should be interesting," he looked over to a other building "Huh?" he saw a other navi in a cloak (smiliar to Orgaztion 13 cloak from KH2) watching. "Who is that now?"

No one could tell because of the hood the navi had up but the navi was smiling, "Yes do it Phantom."

Quickman whsiper in to a com link that Lucy had made for the navis that she had install in to the PET so there could keep in contact easy, "Ok starting plan."

Zero's voice came over the other end. "Right we are ready at this end."

"Geeze talk abot missing out," came Axl's voice.

"GET OFF THE COM LINK AXL AND DO YOUR JOB," said Zero and the com when dead.

"Ok Megaman here we go Battle chip mini bomb in and download," said Lan.

Megaman thorw the bomb and it was followed by a few shots from Ciel.

Phantom grined and let the attacks hit him when the dust clearedof coruse he was unharmed but that was the whole idea the navis had use that moment to head off.

"Runing away fine then," said Phantom and gave chase following them no one notcied a other shadow following right behind him.

"Heh he falling for it," said Roll.

"Yeah ok he we go get ready guys," said Megaman.

There headed in to the net arena and stood in the midden compteley out in the open when Phantom catch up to them he smiled. "Give up are we," he said.

Megaman then notcied something Phantom had hardly spoke one word of leet at all.

"Something is not rigth," he said to him self.

"OK NOW!" said Chaud all the navis looged out and then beam of light shot in to the air crossing over each other forming a cage of lighting over the arena.

"A net lock!" said Phantom he then jumped to the side as a sword came at him he looked to see the wielder it was Shadowman.

"You who are you," said Phantom.

"I am Shadowman your final fight," said Shadowman.

There stood looking at each other and then jumped at each other crossing there weapons in a dead lock each pushing with all there might on the other.

"Come on this all you got," said Shadowman.

Phantom did not reply it was clear he had not prepeir him self for this Shadowman jumped back and disappeard.

"Where?" said Phantom Shadowman then came out of the ground behind Phantom and swing his sword down Phantom rolled out of the way caurse the sword to stab in to the ground.

"Got ya," said Phantom and thorw a ninja start it when right in to Shadowman and he faded away. "What how."

"Your not the only one that uses them kind of tricks," said Shadowman and this time his sword made contact with Phantom's arm which made him dorp his guard and Shadowman knocked him to the ground. Then suddenly has he was about ot end it Phantom kicked Shadowman off his feet and has he fell his sword flew in to the air out of his hand Phantom pulled him self up garbed Shadowman's sword out of the air and pointed it at Shadowman.

"Time to pwned you," said Phantom.

"THAT MY LINE," yelled a voice and a other Phantom appeared.

Shadowman stared in shock there where 2 of them.

It was the same story in Sci lab.

"What the hell is going on," said Chad

"It's a attack of the side characters trying to become made characters," said Anna.

"Stop breaking the 4th wall," said Blue.

Back in the arena.

"Which one is the real one?" said Shadowman.

"I show you," said the new Phantom who had just appear he jumped over to the other Phantom and gentle stab him with his staff then there saw it a small cut had appeared and data was streaming out slowly.

"But he hardly hurt him," said Lan.

"That because he is not real," said Lucy.

"What?" asked Chad.

"I just got some reading from him he is fake," said Lucy.

"AAAAArrrrgghhhhh no I was no close aaarrrghhh," yelled the fake Phantom and then his data started to break apart and was self deleted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Navi hunter HQ.

"Phantom it's good to have you with us," said Megaman holding out his hand.

"Yeah yeah whatever," said Phantom taking his hand. "And I will try to be a bit more careful from now on."

"Will you try to talk in comptele words aswell?" asked Ciel

"4" get that," said Phantom.

All the others sighed and sweatdorped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman whats going on

I don't know Lan but hey look Barrel is back

That great because we really need him wait whats that

Shadow navi's are attack and there look like our friends

Next Time on Megaman Nt Warrior Mainframe

The Phantom War Begins

Log in Mainframe Transmission!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know this is late plus 1000 but things kept coimng up really anyway I am going to do it yes I will keep doing this fic I am not dorp it so the next chapter will be up soon


	7. Episode 4 Pt 1

(I am really sorry for the lateness of this chapter I started it 3 days after the last one and all I had left to do was half a page and then I got in to Gundam Seed Destiny then I ended up getting .Hack games for the PS2 so I got sucked in to plying them then my brithday came up so I got DW: Gundam and Gundam Seed Destiny DVD's ;; and then after that Megaman StarForce and then chirstmas so yeah so sorry but anyway here's the chatper)

**Megaman Nt Warrior**

**MainFrame**

**Episode 4 **

Smoke started to rise for Den Tech city streets as it was attacked by virus people ran for cover as the virus ripped apart buildings and chased the people a black limo raced to the centre of town inside it where Lan and Chaud.

"Mr Famous what's going on who is behind this attack," asked Lan.

"Famous just Famous ok and that's the odd thing readings from the virus are unlike anything we have seen before one thing is for sure this is not the work of Duo or even Virus Zero," said Famous.

"If not them then who?" said Chaud as the car pulled up to where all the virus seemed to be heading to there got out of the car and looked around the virus where everywhere.

"Megaman you ready?" asked Lan,

"Yeah Lan let's do it," said Megaman's hologram on Lan's shoulder.

"Protoman?" asked Chaud.

"Ready anytime Chaud," said Protoman.

"Sci Lab Dimension area," said Chaud.

Beams shot from Sci lab's in to the air above Lan and Chaud forming the dome like Dimensional area.

"Synchro chip slot in CROSS FUSION!!!" said Lan and Chaud together.

Has a light formed around them covering there bodys in the hard amour of a net navi's and also changing there look features to a net naiv's features the virus turned to look as if shocked by the sudden source of light the light soon faded showing Lan and Chaud in full cross fusion.

"Lan let's go," said R Protoman.

"Right Battle chip Bamboo sword Long Sword," said R Megaman forming his two swords on his arm and then dash at the virus swing his two sword in a cross like way slice a few virus in two making them explode. He then jumped in to the air as some virus headed for him he point one of his sword arms toward them.

"Battle chip locket on cannon," said R Megaman forming the cannon he aimed and fired blowing up a few more.

"Proto sword," said R Protoman form his trade mark sword sending a sonic boom at the virus heading for him blowing them up in a shower of data. "Battle chip Z Saber," he said now trading his trade mark sword for a green sabre he jumped in to the air and swing it down blowing up a few more.

R Megaman and R Protoman landed on the ground at the same time looking at the virus and smiled all of them where standing in a big group this had been there plan.

"One shot," said R Megaman. "Program advance."

R Protoman smiled. "Program advance."

"Battle chip Spear gun triple download," said R Megaman his two arms transformed in to the spear guns and he lifted them above his head forming them in to one.

"Battle chip Sword Wide Sword Long Sword download," R Protoman his left arm became the sword and his right became the wide sword he then lifted them in to air and there formed in to one.

"Ok go HYPER BURST," said R Megaman firing a charged burst of energy at the virus.

"It's over DREAM SWORD," said R Protoman swing the dream sword sending the shock wave at them.

The virus explode in a giant cloud of smoke and the d-area disappear.

Lan and Chaud crossed out and catching there PET's in there hands. "That is that," said Lan.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Phantom War Begins**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I want to go home," moaned Slashman as Blue sat in the library reading book after book to study for a test.

"Slashman I have to study," said Blue.

"We can study at home you know there is a thing called checking books out" said Slashman

"Ah yes check the books out and then you forget to remind me to return them which cause to get banded from checking them out," said Blue in a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

Slashman laughed. "Yeah that was pretty funny," but then stopped when he saw Blue's face he clearly did not see the funny side Slashman then hear a beeping. "You have email Blue."

"Read it for me," said Blue.

"I do I bother telling you," said Slashman and started to read it. "Mr Blue Hikrai we are pleased to tell you that your test result in virus busting are in the top highest marks in the world….."

"There a news flash for you," said Blue in a bored tone.

Slashman kept reading "……this allows you automatic entree to this year N-1 Grand Prix!"

Blue drop the book and picked up his PET and stare at the words to make sure he had hear right.

"Oh my god OH MY GOD it's true!" he quickly started to write and Email and no sooner had he hit the send button he got emails form Lan, Dex, Maylu, Anna and Chad. Telling him there also got the same email and all got automatic entrée.

"Wow this is unbelievable," said Slashman.

"Yeah I know," said Blue.

"I never knew you stay awake in that class," said Slashman.

Blue turn him off ,"I turn you back on when I think you deserve it," said Blue clipping his PET back to his arm and got back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad looked over the table at Lucy his mind was once again annoying him.

"Go on tell her go on you did once love her back on beyondrad," said his mind.

Chad felt like punch him self in the head to shut his mind up.

"Ok what's up?" said Lucy.

"Huh?" said Chad.

"You have been starring at me for a hour now," said Lucy.

Chad looked at the clock and was horrified to find out she was right.

"Er….it's nothing Lucy," said Chad.

"And now I know what it is," said Lucy.

"What?" said Chad

"Your thinking about the past again aren't you," said Lucy.

"You sure you can't read mind like Iris?" asked Chad.

"Chad I can read you like a book and now I am going to tell you what you should do and that is stop…ok it's not easy on me and you don't need to feel like your cheating on me. Ok your with Anna now and that's fine I know the memories are fake but that does not chance a thing if you two are still together now then that can only mean you are truly in love," said Lucy.

Chad looked at her a second in surprise "You…what?" said Chad still surprised that she had said that.

"I am not going to stand in the way of you and Anna and plus it well over with us so don't let the past hold you back," said Lucy.

Chad smiled at her "Thanks Lucy"

"Aw isn't that sweet," said Iris who came in to the living room with Trill on her shoulder. (his hologram of course)

Chad and Lucy both blushed.

Iris giggled and sat down. "Man you two are so easy."

"Oh and your not when we talk about Blue," said Chad.

"Oh please by all mean go ahead give me more fantasies," said Iris.

Chad pause and shake his head "…any….way," he said after a long pause. "Anyone see the Email from the N1 Grand Prix."

"Yeah I must say it is surprised I did not expect one," said Lucy.

Chad and Iris both looked at her.

Lucy then looked back at them and suddenly held her hand up. "Er I mean you yeah you Chad you heheheh," she laughed nervously. "I got to go," she ran out of the room as if she was been chased by a mad axe man which the house was of course avoid of mad axe men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile deep below net city in the Undernet was a secret room in this room two large walls stood and on these was data from everything that happened on the net standing between them was 4 navi's. One was the black coated navi who had watched the battle with the fake Phantom and Shadowman a other one which you could see clearly was more animal looking then human and he was standing on all fours and looked all most like a giant beetle. A other human looking navi stood on his left side he had a red navi suit on with the upper torso cover in black amour his arms where also covered in the amour and his hands ended in a pair of deadly looking claws his face was covered with a visor and his legs where covered in the black amour as well. Just on the other side of the animal looking navi stood yet a other human looking one much more better looking then the other he had the same type of amour but he face was in view and was very handsome and had a pair of energy wings on his back his hands where also real hands and not claws below his hands as well there where wires coming from him arms.

The cloaked navi looked at them. "Jammeringman," it said in a oddly gentle voice

The Beetle navi raised it's end.

"Transmissionman."

The handsome navi smiled.

"And finally Deleteman."(Was going to be easrseman but has fans of the japanse version will know Killerman was renamed that in english so it to avoid confusion)

The clawed navi looked at the cloaked navi.

"The time for war has come," said the navi.

The 3 other looked at him there did not move there did not smile there did not look at each other.

"Jammeringman your task will come later," said the navi "Deleteman Transmissionman you know what to do."

There logged out with out a word and the navi turned back to look at walls which had green data flowing on them. "War is apon us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I so hate you," said Slashman swing his sword at Quickmam.

"Like wise jackass," said Quickman thorwing his quickboomrang at Slashman.

Megaman and Roll watched in the background.

"What there fighting about?" said Roll.

Slashman made a joke about Quickman's name saying he was quick to leave a battle. So Quickman made one about his name saying he was coping Beyondard Slashman.

"Ooh burn," said Roll.

"Aaarrrghhhh" said Slashman running at Quickman with his sword.

Quickman ran at Slashman with the blades on his arm ready there crashed in to each other making a cloud of data covered them and when it cleared there where both breathing heavry.

"Ok so you guys doing trying to kill each other now," said Roll.

"HE START IT!!!!!" there both yelled pointing at the others in his fault way.

Iris.EXE then longed in to catch the end of the blame game.

"Boys," she sighed.

Megaman smiled. "Hey sis how is things at Navi Hunter HQ."

"Slow nothing has happened in a while," said Iris.EXE.

Meanwhile in Scilab where Lan, Maylu, Blue and Chad where in a meeting with Chaud and Mr Famous about some readongs there had picked up.

"These readings whatever there are where picked up after the fight with the Phantom's "Phantom" we can't find out where there are coming from so we called in a specialist to help he should be arrival any second now," said Chaud.

Has if in answer the doors open and standing there was Laika.

"Laika from Sharoo net savoir here has requested," He said give a salute the others smiled at him then there mouth dorpped open has there notcied who was with him.

"Hello again," said Barrel.

Lan was the frist to break the quite "B..B...Barrel."

"Yes I thought it was a good time to reappear and I have some good news I am giving the order to reinstate the Cross fusion team," said Barrel.

Blue, Chad and Maylu almost cheered this was get news to them has there no longer had synchro chips.

Laika was about the start working on the data readings till alrams started to go off.

Barrel sighed "Never fails."

Iris.EXE appear on the table as a hologram we have a unknow singal in net city and whoever it is is behind this attack.

Lan sighed, "Well lets go," said Lan.

"Thats mine line," said Barrel.

There all plugged in there navi's in and headed for the area when there got there however nothing was there.

Colonel looked around, "Stay on your guard."

"We know," said Quickman.

On top of a building stood Transmissionman the wires from him arms slided down the side of the building and in to the ground suddenly a pruple falme shot out from the ground just in front of Megaman, Roll, Colonel, Protoman, Slashman and Quickman.

"Oh great what now," said Roll the pruple flame died away and there looked in shock standing in front them was a black Megaman it smiled at them and formed it buster. "Time to do a little navi busting!"

To Be Contuied...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes

I don't usal do this but I decide to this time

People will know the characters Chad Anna and Ciel.EXE are not mine there belong to a friend he also writes a Megaman FanFic and he had just started to rewrite his frist one called Regin Of Chaosand I must say he is doing a great job and I am not just saying that so go and read it by googling Chad Malyan profile to find it.


End file.
